


Five Times Leonard "Bones" McCoy Had a Prostate Orgasm and One Time He Had a Few

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has a sensitive prostate, a fact he didn't know. He and Jim have fun exploring this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Leonard "Bones" McCoy Had a Prostate Orgasm and One Time He Had a Few

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/9684.html?thread=8222676#t8222676) prompt at [](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink_meme**](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/). A five times fic.

**1**

  


The first time it happened, it was a shock to them both. Jim and Bones had gone back and forth over whether Bones would bottom or not, and when Bones had emphatically stated he would not be bottoming, well, Jim delivered his ultimatum.

"If you won't, _Leonard_ , then I sure as fuck don't have to," Jim snapped, grabbing his pillow from their bed and an extra blanket from the closet before stalking over to sleep on the couch, where he stayed for the worst week of their lives. After some serious introspection at the bottom of a bottle of Wild Turkey, Bones realized that if he didn't get his shit together and stow whatever the hell was making him so stubborn about this, probably some antiquated notion about Southern masculinity, then he could lose Jim. He wasn't prepared to do that, no matter what it cost him.

The next night, he grabbed Jim's hand as he went to grab his pillow from the bed to continue sleeping on the couch. Shaking his head, Leonard pulled the sheets back, pushed Jim down onto them, and smiled slightly before leaning down to capture Jim's lips in a kiss. Jim's hands come up to fist in his hair right away, making their lips clash almost painfully in a way that showed he _was not happy_ about the way the past few days had gone. Leonard agreed whole heartedly with the unspoken sentiment as he gave control to Jim right away, letting him control the kiss and only bringing his hands up to encircle Jim's wrists in a barely-there grip.

Jim sensed the change and the meaning behind them, giving a low groan of need as the realization struck them. "Fuck, Bones," Jim gasped as the kiss broke, grabbing Leonard by the waist and tumbling the surprised man onto the bed with an astonishing show of strength. Jim looked down at his lover and smirked slightly before doing things with his hands and mouth that had the next few moments in a blur. Before he knew it, Jim's fingers were sliding into him, slick with lube and not as painful as he'd feared.

It wasn't very pleasurable, but he figured there had to be a reason Jim clung to his shoulders and yowled when he was in Bones' position, so he waited it out. At one point, when Jim had worked two fingers into him and was scissoring them, those fingers bumped into something that sent a jolt through his body hard enough that his arms collapsed from under him where they were keeping him propped up. "What the fuck?" he asked (read: squeaked).

Jim didn't answer, the bastard, just chuckled and got on with what he was doing. Soon, Jim figured Bones had been stretched enough after three fingers could move easily in and out of him and was pushing his cock inside. When his cock, his wonderful, red-hot _why the fuck haven't we done this **before**?! _ cock, was inside and pushed hard into his prostate, the effect was instantaneous. Without either one of them touching his cock or getting more than a thrust in or out from Jim, Bones came.

Just like that. With a surprised yowl that sounded pained to Jim, Bones came just from that one full on touch to his prostate. He made it up to Jim later with some "truly terrific head" in Jim's words.

**2**

  


The second time, Bones was woken up to it, still bleary from sleep and lying half on his side on the bed. Jim had somehow gotten him stretched out a little more from the previous night's activities and slid his way inside without waking the CMO. As he pulled back, Jim pushed Bones' leg forward a little more to get a better angle and was rewarded with a low sound that seemed to be a cross between Bones' usual groans and a high whine.

Just to see if Bones could come without having his dick touched again, Jim grabbed both of Bones' hands, winding the fingers of each of their respective hands together and holding on tight. A few more thrusts at the current angle had Bones panting and tightening wonderfully around Jim's cock, a reaction that only happened when Bones was near orgasm. Jim smirked a little against the skin of Bone's shoulder blade as he moved his hips just slightly to change the angle away from Bones' prostate. This earned him a sound of protest and a helpless shimmy of Bones' hips that went straight to Jim's cock as Bones tried to get the angle back to where he wanted this.

After a while of this angle-changing business, Bones growled and threatened, "If you don't get the fuck on with it right now, the next time I get you in my med bay—"

Bones didn't need to finish the threat as Jim changed angles suddenly and pummeled into his prostate with sharp forceful thrusts that had Bones coming with a rather ungentlemanly curse.

**3**

  


Bones always knew when Jim had a hard day on the ship, whether it was because of problems with the mission or one of those days when nothing went right when it was supposed to. That day had obviously been one of them. Bones came back into their room after changing into a set of his civilian clothes in the bathroom and saw Jim sprawled out on their bed, arm over his eyes with a fierce scowl on his face. Shaking his head a little bit, McCoy went over to Jim and lay himself down on the bed next to his lover, shaking his arm slightly to get his attention.

When that didn't work, McCoy leaned in, pressing little kisses to the inside of Jim's wrist and tonguing the pulse there gently. Jim groaned and sat up, looking down at Bones in exasperation. "I'm not in the mood to get fucked anymore today, Leo, so just cut it out," Jim. There were very few occasions when Jim called Bones by that particular name: he was scared out of his head, usually in the med bay drugged up to his eyeballs; he was about two seconds from a really out of this world orgasm; or he had had a _really_ shitty day, as it seemed to be in this case. Nothing for it then.

"You can fuck me, then, darlin'," McCoy drawled, grabbing Jim's arm and hauling until Jim found himself between McCoy's spread thighs.

Jim blinked, his ire momentarily forgotten. The situation seemed to click for him then as he looked down at McCoy, his Bones, lying below him on their old-fashioned bed. They were on shore leave for a few days while the _Enterprise_ was being repaired, and they had taken the opportunity to get a room at a hotel that Bones swore was like the plantations in Old Georgia complete with huge white columns on the outside and brass beds in the bedrooms. Jim had tried to get to their room before Bones, but an urgent call from the _Enterprise_ had had him beaming up faster than he could say "Energize".

Things had been spraying gas here and exploding in sparks there the entire time he was on the ship. He just wanted to get back to their room and sleep until Bones could wake him up to a better day with just the two of them. He amended his plans quickly in his head as Bones pulled his uniform top and black undershirt off before catching his mouth in a slow, leisurely kiss as he undid the fastenings of Jim's pants.

When they were undone, McCoy slipped a hand inside to pull down Jim's underwear with his pants, only to discover he wasn't wearing any. McCoy made a small sound as he broke the kiss with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Commando, Jim?" he intoned huskily, reaching in further to curl a hand around Jim's rapidly hardening cock. "Isn't that against regulations?"

Jim shut him up with his mouth as he reached his own hands down to undo the fly of McCoy's jeans, sliding them off McCoy's hips with ease and noting the other man's own lack of underwear without comment. That might have been because of his mouth's current occupation, though. Bones' t-shirt was taken care of in short order and they were soon lying together skin-on-skin in a way that sent shivers racing up and down their spines.

"Lube?" Jim asked between panting breaths when they broke apart once more for much needed oxygen. McCoy obliged him readily, handing him the tube he'd placed on the nightstand for just that purpose and spreading his legs wider in invitation. Jim didn't need to be told twice, whether verbally or otherwise, and he quickly lubed his fingers before quickly pushing in two. They didn't usually do it like this, hard and rough, but it seemed like it was something Jim needed, so Bones went along with it.

Bones arched his back at the sudden intrusion, a low keening cry escaping his lips at the bright flash of pain followed by an even brighter flash of pleasure as those fingers curled unerringly into his prostate on the first go. "Don't... do that... Jim. You do and I'll come..." Bones protested, and Jim listened for once, speeding up the process, scissoring his fingers and adding the third quicker than usual but not fast enough to truly hurt his lover.

Jim felt Bones' back arch again as he pushed inside with one forceful thrust, rather reminiscent of their first time together like this, and Bones had to fight with everything inside him not to come right then and there as Jim's cock rammed into his prostate head on. His hands came up to clutch at Jim's shoulders, the doctor's short nails digging in hard enough to leave indents in the skin. The sharp, short pain made Jim hiss and piston his hips faster.

Their movements grew desperate as they neared their peaks, and their hands flew to separate areas than they had previously occupied. Jims hands clutched at Bones' hips while McCoy's flew to the brass headboard, hanging on for dear life as he whined and arched with each push inside of him. Jim's ragged voice chanted in time to their movements, "Bones, Bones, Bones. Fuck! _Leo!_ " Jim came before Bones could, immediately pulling out after. McCoy looked up at him, shock and annoyance warring for dominance over his face.

He opened his mouth to blast Jim with something truly scathing when Jim slipped a finger back inside Bones' sopping hole, crooked his finger, and _pressed_. Leonard came so hard he saw fucking _stars_.

  
**4**   


  


This time it was Jim who woke up to sex. And a set of old-fashioned handcuffs around his wrists. He tugged on the cuffs experimentally, mostly half-hearted as he wasn't quite coherent yet, and the two metals clanged against each other almost pleasantly. Jim looked up then, and the sight that met his eyes was forever burned into his memory. Leonard had already worked himself into a state as he fucked himself on Jim's cock as was evidenced in the way his back was arching slightly with each roll of his hips, the dilation of his eyes, and the high flush settled on his cheekbones.

With each up and down stroke Leonard made on Jim's cock, the man gave a low, panting grunt, wriggling his hips as he tried to get the right angle. When he fond it, Jim knew immediately. Leonard's back arched taut like a bow, his eyes screwed shut, and his whole body practically vibrated with the groan that left his throat. Then he opened his eyes as he did a little circle-dip thing that made stars flash behind Jim's eyes as their gazes locked, and Jim had only one thought in his mind as they came together with their fingers intertwined and tongues trying to mimic the motion. _I'm in love with him_ , arced through Jim's brain as the rest of him convulsed, fingers holding onto Bones' almost painfully despite the awkwardness of being bound.

  
**5**   


  


For days, Jim had been quiet. At first, Bones thought it was something he'd done, but then he realized the far-off look in Jim's eyes meant that his half-psychotic, all-genius brain was working overtime trying to puzzle something out. For the rest of shore leave, they barely spoke two words to each other, preferring to speak without words and using little touches and looks to direct one another.

When they got back on the ship, it seemed like nothing had changed between the two of them. They went to their shared quarters, shared meals when they could, and saw one another as often as possible. There were a few little things that seemed odd to McCoy, though. For one, Chef started serving up pecan pie every few days, something everyone was happy about, but McCoy was completely bemused. The pie was made the same way he made it back in Georgia with the dark rum and everything. The only person to know that was Jim, and Bones couldn't see him telling Chef to make that just for him, so he pushed it out of his mind.

There were other things that started cropping up in their quarters, though: books that Bones had mentioned to Jim in passing that he liked, music that he _knew_ Jim hated, and extra pillows under Bones' head when he woke after a trying day in the med bay.

Finally, he just had to confront Jim. Before he could get even a "hello" into the conversation, Jim stood before him in all his Captain of the _Enterprise_ glory, squirming uncomfortably where he had planted his feet, and blurted out, "I'm in love with you."

The only response available to McCoy right then was to blink rapidly as he let his knees buckle and drop him onto the next available surface, which was, luckily for his increasingly achy body, the bed. Jim hurried to him and knelt between his open knees, looking up at him desperately. "You don't have to say it back, Leo, I swear. Just... I-I needed you to know. You mean so damn much to me that I just couldn't keep this to myself. I don't care if you never feel that way about me, okay, that's a lie, of course I'd care if you didn't, but that's not the point! I love you, and I—"

Jim was abruptly cut off when Bones' mouth crashed onto his forcefully, tongue pressing insistently against his lower lip and demanding an entrance that was readily granted. Their tongues dueled frantically before Bones pulled back to allow them air. Resting their foreheads together, Bones said between softly panted breaths, "Damnit, darlin', I knew that. Shit! Do you really think I'd've let you fuck me if I didn't know that and feel the same, too?"

Jim captured Bones' lips that time, and over the course of the night, neither got much sleep, though they did take turns making each other come undone.

  


**+1**  


  


"So I've been reading something interesting," Jim began.

"You? Oh, shit, better go call Joanna before the universe implodes," Bones snarked, making as if he were going to do just that before Jim grabbed his hand and hauled him so he sat on the bed next to him.

"No, I'm serious. I was kinda wondering what else we could do with that lovely thing called the prostate you've gotten so fond of," here Jim paused and snuck a smirk at Bones who flushed slightly in response while giving him his best I'm-gonna-hypo-your-ass-so-hard-your- _grandkids_ -are-gonna-feel-it Glare of Death™. "And I came across this lovely article right here," he concluded, passing the PADD over to Bones.

Bones rolled his eyes and briefly skimmed it before doing a literal double-take and reading more closely. When Bones looked up with that certain glint in his eye, Jim knew he was hooked. When the first words out of his mouth were, "You can _really_ do that?" Jim knew for sure this was going to be fun.

~*~

After a few weeks of careful testing of theories and a few bottles of lube, they were ready. Jim was going to try and keep count of how many times he could make Bones orgasm just using his prostate without letting him actually let anything out, so to speak.

It wasn't something they'd tried or even thought about before, so the way they went about it was different than usual. Usually, Jim worked one finger in at a time to get Bones nice and loose for his cock. Well, this time, they were focusing right in on that magical gland that was, hopefully, going to turn Doctor McSnarky into a writhing mess of flushed, sweaty flesh, so Jim did it simply: he lubed up two fingers and worked them carefully inside before zeroing in on Bones' prostate.

Once he was sure he'd found it, Jim pressed into it relentlessly, over and over again, and Bones was helpless quite sooner than either of them expected. When Bones' breath began to make that whining hitch on every touch that signaled his imminent orgasm, Jim pressed hard on his perineum.

Bones made a low, keening sound as he rode out his orgasm, not noticing until Jim started pressing onto his prostate again that he hadn't lost his erection. "Holy fuck. They weren't kidding!" Soon, his coherency was gone again as Jim renewed his relentless assault on Bones' prostate. Four more times this happened to Bones, and by the time they got to number five, he was practically sobbing with the need for this to just be over.

"Damnit, Jim, please. Please, darlin', fuck!" he babbled again and again as he squirmed on Jim's lubed fingers. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he sobbed out his sixth and final release, coming so hard he saw the whole goddamn milky way behind his eyes before he blacked out.

When Bones came to, Jim was there, wiping his body down with a cool cloth and petting his twitching muscles as his body fought to calm down. Jim positioned Bones' pliant body so he was cradled in his arms, head tucked under Jim's chin and body held close. "Theory proven, then, Bones?" Jim asked cheekily.

Bones glared weakly at him, or would have if his damn head would work like it was supposed to be, and slurred out sleepily, "Hell yeah. Now let me sleep. You're next, Jim." As Bones dropped off to sleep, secure and warm in Jim's arms, Jim vaguely wondered if that was intended as a threat or as a promise.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
